


The Three Little Pigs

by UP2L8



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p><p>For backtofive's fairy tale challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Little Pigs

The Three Little Pigs 

Once upon a time there were three little pigs. They all lived together in a bright and sunny barnyard, and were the best of friends. 

The eldest pig was named Kou. He was kind of plump, and kind of slow, and spent most of his time letting the other farm animals take advantage of him. 

The second oldest pig was named Takato. He wasn’t exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer either, but he was much bigger than his two piggy friends, so he spent most of his time protecting them from barnyard thugs. 

Akihito was the youngest pig. He was slim and trim, with soft pink skin and pretty hazel eyes, and spent most of his time hiding his pert little bottom from the immense collection of horny critters that inhabited the farm. 

The three pigs had lived on the farm all their lives, and although it was pretty cozy as homes go, let’s face it, it was pretty boring. When the pigs were finally all grown up and finished high school, they decided to go live in a deep, dark forest for some reason. Don’t ask. 

On the way to the deep, dark forest, the pigs realised that they would need accommodations when they arrived. Just as this occurred to them, they met an old man carrying a load of straw. 

“Just what I need!” cried Kou. “Building material!” 

And so the first little pig bought the straw from the old man. 

The pigs continued on their way. They soon met an even older man carrying a load of sticks. 

“Oy!” cried Takato. “Sticks are perfect for building a house!” 

And so the second little pig bought the sticks from the older man. 

The pigs continued on their way. They soon met a group of men riding in a flatbed truck loaded with bricks. 

“Hey pigs!” the man driving the truck called cheerfully. “Any of you in the market for a brick house?” 

Kou and Takato turned out their empty pockets. They had spent all their money on straw and sticks. 

“Shit!” they exclaimed together. 

Dejected, the two older pigs trudged away to build their substandard housing. 

Akihito pulled out his life savings and in no time at all, the men had built him a charming brick cottage, fully furnished with everything he needed, including lovely lace curtains embroidered with little pink pigs frolicking in a meadow. The youngest pig absolutely loved it, and he ran around hugging the construction crew until all the men were sweaty and their pants were too tight. Yeah. It was like that. 

Little did the innocent young pig know, glowing golden eyes were peering out of the deep dark woods, watching and waiting for the construction crew to leave, leering hungrily at the pig’s perfect ass. A malevolent chuckle rumbled from deep inside the watching creature’s muscular chest when the flatbed finally pulled away. 

Akihito cheerfully waved the workers out of sight, and then skipped happily into his new home. He barely had the door closed when suddenly there was a loud, obnoxious knock. Peeking out his peephole, all the little pig could see was a gleaming golden eye looking back at him. It creeped him the fuck out, no question. 

“Who’s there?” the little pig asked, trembling. 

“Welcome Wagon,” a deep, melodious baritone stated. 

“Welcome Wagon?” Akihito frowned. “What the heck is that?” 

“Founded in 1930, Welcome Wagon is a free greeting service for families experiencing a lifestyle change. We welcome people new to the neighbourhood ,” the mesmerizing voice intoned. “I have your housewarming gift right here.” 

But Akihito wasn’t born yesterday. He’d been around the barnyard a time or two and knew a scam when he heard one. 

“Bullshit,” he said, curling his delectable, pouty lip. “You’re the big bad wolf, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. “Get lost.” 

Oh well, it was worth a shot. The wolf decided to fall back on standard operating procedure. 

“Little pig, little pig, let me come in,” he sing-songed, then paused, waiting for the requisite response. 

“Bugger off,” Akihito advised, breaking tradition. “I’m supposed to be the last pig you visit in the story, not the first. You’re doing this out of sequence.” 

Fed up with the little pig’s shit, the wolf cannonballed straight through the kitchen window and had the startled pig pinned spread eagle to the floor in under a second. He ground his enormous erection hard into his squirming prey’s groin, smirking a barbed wire smirk. 

“Like I said, I have your housewarming gift right here,” the wolf growled, adding a sharp thrust to illustrate. “If you’re a good little pig, I might let you huff, and puff, and blow me afterward.” 

Akihito’s terrified eyes were brimming with tears. “I don’t want to be shish kabobed!” he squealed. 

The wolf licked his wicked tongue up the little pig’s throat. “Don’t worry, my cute little piggy,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it in time. Even with a sore back and severe limp, you can still live happily ever after.”


End file.
